Ipod Shuffle
by PrincessBijou PrinceHamtaro
Summary: An Ipod shuffle for one of my favorite couples: SandyxMaxwell


Forget You- Cee Lo Green

Sandy glared as the couple walked out of school, hand in hand. She never thought Sarah would do some thing like that to her. She never thought Sarah would steal her boyfriend.

Even worse, He _let_ her. "Forget you, Sarah." Sandy mumbled. Sarah looked up and caught her eye, smiling evilly. He followed her gaze and looked away guiltily.

"Forget you too, Maxy."

See you again- Miley Cyrus

Sandy was bursting with embarrassment. Nina had just introduced her to one of the sweetest, nicest guys _ever._ One of the smartest, too. He had asked her what was wrong when he noticed she wasn't breathing easily.

She started stuttering and he asked what was wrong with her.

Nina, being Nina, replied, "Oh, she's just being Sandy."

She wanted to see him again, vowing she would redeem herself next time she saw him. She wished she would be like Nina, who rarely seemed to get embarrassed or nervous.

So when the phone rang and it was him, she found it was hard to breath. "Yes?" She asked. "Oh, uh, hi Sandy. Do you, um, want to go to the library with me on Saturday?" He asked, trying to act natural.

"Sure! Saturday, I have gymnast meeting at seven. How about ten?" She asked. "Okay!" He replied. "Bye."

"Bye, Maxy!"

Maxwell smiled and reminded himself that he had to thank Nina the next time he saw her. _I have to thank Nina the next time I see her._ Sandy thought, hanging up the phone. _I guess Maxy couldn't wait to see me again, either._

Bleeding love- Leona Lewis

Sandy had never been the one to date, not like Pashmina, Bijou, or Nina. So why was everybody bothering her when she made a date with Maxwell, the school nerd? She didn't need the pain of hurting Maxwell and saying goodbye.

Her had melted to the ground when she first talked to him. She thought she'd found what other relationships lacked: true love. Everyone thought she was crazy.

"You're a gymnast, a girl jock. You could be at the top of the school dating someone else, anyone else. But why did you pick the nerd?" Her brother had demanded. This is why relationships between Jocks and Cheerleaders rarely lasted; they only cared about their popularity.

She didn't care what they said, she was in love with Maxwell and nobody could pull her away from him. But it hurts every time he brings a book on their dates. Still, she loves him, even though he would rather read than pay attention to her.

Need you now- Lady Antebellum

She sobbed as she tossed the photo album on the floor. She needed to stop torturing herself with memories of him. She needed _him_. But she doubts she ever crossed his mind anymore. It happened constantly for her.

Maxwell glanced at the door. He remembered how she would come sweeping in, smile on her face. But now, he doubted she ever thought of him. Nina had tried to introduce him to other girls, but that hadn't helped.

He chugged down his drink and reached for another one. He could hear Sandy scold him for drinking too much. He glanced at the clock. One o'clock, and he were sitting drinking Root beer. Most men drank beer.

The phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "Maxy? I need you." Sandy said, sounding very sad.

Your love is my drug- Ke$ha

"Really Sandy, you're obsessed." Pashmina scolded. Sandy shrugged, cradling the phone in her lap. "You should think twice before calling him, sweetie." Her mom called from the door.

Bijou nodded in agreement. "I think you going crazy. For Maxwell." Nina added at Sandy's glare. "His love his my drug, what can I say?" Sandy said, shrugging.

"Him cheering me on helps me get through gymnastic events. I need him in my life." Sandy said. "What he has is hard to find. He's smart, sweet, loyal…" 

"So is a golden retriever." Nina said, snickering. Sandy rolled her eyes. "Your hanging around Stan to much." She groaned.

"Really, San, you should take my advice: Get him off your mind." She said. Sandy stood up suddenly. "I don't care what you say! Even though he reads on most dates, it's worth it!"

**I highly doubt you'll be seeing me for a while. My grades are going down the drain, so are my computer hours. So, until I improve my grades, I might not be on for a while. This was my first Ipod shuffle, so I hoped you enjoyed it. **


End file.
